Our Marriage
by LyWoo
Summary: Tiga tahun berlalu, namun pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum juga dikaruniai anak. Atas campur tangan Ibu Chanyeol, Chanyeol terpaksa menikahi wanita lain tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Takdir mempermainkan mereka, Baekhyun diketahui sedang hamil tepat setelah Chanyeol resmi menikahi wanita itu. ChanBaek/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Sehun/SeBaek/HunBaek/EXO/Yaoi
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

.

.

.

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam. Gugup menyertai langkahnya memasuki rumah besar keluarga suaminya, Park Chanyeol. Kedatangannya disambut tatapan jengah kedua mertuanya, membuatnya kembali merasa perih di dadanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam 3 tahun ini. Matanya memanas namun Baekhyun mencoba tegar, tidak ingin terlihat cengeng dan semakin dibenci. Ah, Baekhyun sebenarnya jarang sekali menangis seumur hidupnya, bahkan ketika ditinggal mati kedua orangtuanya ia tidak menangis. Baekhyun hanya lelah dengan perasaan sakit ini.

"Duduklah," suara bernada dingin dari bibir Park Seoyoung memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti ruang tamu rumah besar itu.

Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar sebelum duduk di sebrang kedua mertuanya. Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari tatapan dingin menusuk dari dua orang di hadapannya. Jemarinya saling meremas satu sama lain, terasa sedikit basah karena keringat dinginnya.

Seoyoung berdeham. "Jadi kapan kau akan memberi keluarga ini keturunan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang jauh dari kata ramah. Kedua kaki dan tangannya dalam posisi menyilang, dengan dagu terangkat memandang sinis sosok sang menantu di hadapannya.

Baekhyun diam dalam posisinya. Dadanya berdebar keras, hal yang juga selalu dialaminya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Pertanyaan yang menyadarkan betapa dirinya dibenci oleh kedua orangtua suaminya.

Terdengar decihan jengkel dari Seoyoung. "Tidak bisa menjawab, huh?" sindir Seoyoung. Wanita paruh baya dengan wajah yang awet muda itu beralih menatap suaminya. "_Yeobo_, katakan hal yang sudah kita bicarakan. Suami kesayangan anakmu ini nampaknya kehabisan alasan kali ini."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "_Eomonim_, aku-

"Kami memutuskan akan menikahkan Chanyeol dengan wanita yang bisa melahirkan keturunan untuknya," suara berat berwibawa Park Yoochun menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun.

"A-apa? _Abeoji-_

"Tidak ada yang bisa dibicarakan lagi, kami butuh seorang cucu secepatnya. Bawa bukti kehamilanmu untuk mengagalkan pernikahan ini paling lambat bulan depan. Bila tidak, maka pernikahan ini akan terjadi dengan atau tanpa persetujuan kau dan Chanyeol."

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Baekhyun melamun di ruang tamu. Begitu sampai di apartemen tempat tinggalnya bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun selain duduk termangu memikirkan ucapan ayah mertuanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Baekhyun tahu, ini salahnya yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Chanyeol. Namun haruskah mereka melakukan itu? Menikahkan Chanyeol dengan wanita lain tanpa memikirkan perasaannya?

Ah... tentu saja kedua mertuanya tidak perlu repot memikirkan perasaannya. Karena dari awal pernikahan ini memang tidak pernah sepenuhnya mendapat restu dari mereka.

Baekhyun memikirkan reaksi Chanyeol saat mendengar hal ini. Apakah suaminya itu akan kembali membelanya seperti dulu? Atau menyetujuinya karena ia juga sudah ingin segera memiliki seorang anak?

"Baekhyun-_ah_, aku pulang!" suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Segera ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menghampiri sosok berbalut jas formal khas orang kantoran.

Baekhyun menunjukan senyum manisnya, menyambut suami tercintanya. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Chanyeol-_ah_!" ucapnya bernada riang, seakan tidak pernah memiliki beban pikiran seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangannya dengan sigap membantu Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan membawakan tas kerjanya ke kamar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, merasa senang karena adanya Baekhyun yang selalu menyambutnya saat pulang dari kerjanya. Tubuh tinggi tegap itu berjalan mengikuti suami kecilnya yang membawa tas dan jas kerjanya ke kamar mereka.

Baru selesai dari kegiatannya menaruh jas kotor Chanyeol di keranjang baju, Baekhyun mendapatkan sepasang lengan kekar milik suaminya melingkari pinggangnya. Bahunya dijadikan tempat bertumpu dagu milik Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan orangtuaku tadi? Apa mereka mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin menemani Baekhyun, namun ayahnya melarang karena ia harus bekerja di perusahaan mereka.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, kembali mengingat perkataan ayah mertuanya. "Eung... Tidak. Mereka hanya ingin makan bersamaku...," jawab Baekhyun ragu-ragu. "Ah ya! _Eomma_ mengetes kemampuan memasakku, dan katanya aku sudah banyak berkembang, Yeol!" Baekhyun mencoba berbicara segembira mungkin, tidak mau Chanyeol menyadari kebohongannya.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat. Pertama, ia sangat mengenal Baekhyun jadi ia tahu saat suaminya itu berbohong. Kedua, Ibunya tidak mungkin memuji Baekhyun mengingat selama ini beliau bersikap sangat dingin padanya.

_Apa yang sedang Baekhyun sembunyikan dariku?_

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Baek?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun membuat keduanya berhadapan. Tangan kirinya memegang pundak Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya dengan lembut mengamit dagu Baekhyun agar si mungil menatapnya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya, kumohon."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sendu. Ia ingin mengatakannya, namun ia tidak mau membuat Chanyeol menjadi anak durhaka yang membantah orangtuanya. Cukup dengan menikahinya saja sudah membuat lelaki itu memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan orangtuanya, padahal sebelumnya mereka keluarga yang harmonis.

Baekhyun tahu, jika ia menceritakannya Chanyeol akan langsung mendatangi orangtuanya dan menolak rencana itu. Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya, hingga matanya melengkung manis membuat Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya jatuh pada pesona si mungil yang kini berhasil ia dapatkan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Mereka hanya menanyakan apa aku sudah hamil atau belum, seperti biasa."

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih merahasiakan rencana itu. Pikirnya, biarkan waktu menjawabnya. Toh, walaupun ia tidak kunjung hamil, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya bukan? Ia yakin kedua mertuanya juga akan berubah pikiran nanti.

Semoga saja begitu.

.

.

.

Finally setelah sekian bulan gak publish ff baru, aku bisa memantapkan diri buat nulis ff ini. Satu-satunya ff yang berhasil aku persiapkan alurnya dari awal sampai akhir (yang lain seperti biasa stuck di tengah wkwk).

So... Adakah yang tertarik untuk baca kelanjutannya?

Sampai jumpa di chapter 1! Aku akan update kalo peminatnya banyak hehehe see you!


	2. Chapter 1

**Our Marriage**

**[1]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol dengan perusahaan keluarganya, dan Baekhyun dengan bisnis brand fashion unisex yang didirikannya. Namun kesibukan itu tidak membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang, karena Chanyeol dengan senang hati selalu menjemput Baekhyun sepulang kerja. Kemudian mereka akan memasak bersama atau makan malam di restoran sambil mengobrol tentang berbagai hal.

Namun Baekhyun terlalu fokus dengan bisnisnya, hingga melupakan masalah rumah tangganya. Ia tidak lagi mengingat mengenai rencana mertuanya hingga waktu sebulan terlewat begitu saja.

"Chanyeolie, aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis besok hingga sabtu depan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, menandakan mengijinkan suaminya melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya itu walau sebenarnya dalam hati tidak rela ditinggal selama seminggu. Saat ini mereka baru selesai makan malam di apartemen, setelah dua jam sebelumnya memasak bersama.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lega begitu melihat Chanyeol mengangguk mengijinkannya. Awalnya ia pikir Chanyeol tidak akan setuju, mengingat betapa posesif suaminya itu. Ya, Chanyeol itu termasuk suami yang cukup posesif. Bahkan ia tidak diperbolehkan memiliki sekretaris seorang pria dominan atau wanita cantik.

Chanyeol dengan terang-terangan berkata tidak suka melihat Baekhyun dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya.

"Kau tidak melarangku? Tumben sekali?" Baekhyun terkekeh, sebab walau Chanyeol mengangguk, ia masih bisa melihat ada raut tidak suka terlukis di wajahnya.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Suamiku ini pasti akan mengambek jika dilarang," Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya ke depan dan menyentil dahi Baekhyun yang menciptakan ringisan dari si pemilik dahi.

"Uhh... Aku takkan lama. Pulang nanti aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!" ujar Baekhyun semangat.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kencan tiga malam di pulau Jeju? Kau sangat sibuk hingga kita tidak pernah jalan bersama lagi," Chanyeol mendengus di akhir. Menusuk daging yang sudah terpotong kecil dan mengunyahnya.

"Yeol, kenapa bicaramu seolah-olah hanya aku yang gila kerja di sini? Kau juga tidak pernah libur!" Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Sudahlah, cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau harus memberiku _jatah_ yang banyak sebelum pergi!"

**Blush! **Pipi Baekhyun seketika merona mendengar ucapan suaminya. "_Yaa_! Mesum!"

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang Chanyeol harap tidak pernah datang. Yaitu pagi di mana saat ia terbangun seorang diri tanpa Baekhyun, suami mungilnya.

Chanyeol mengerang merasa terganggu dengan dering ponselnya. Tanpa melihat siapa penganggu pertama di pagi menyebalkannya ini, ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya kemudian mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hmm?"

"Chanyeol! Apa kau sudah membaca pesanku?" suara wanita paruh baya yang akrab di telinganya terdengar.

"Belum, _eomma_... Aku baru bangun tidur, hoamhh," balasnya sambil menguap lebar.

Nyonya Park mendengus. "Cepat baca pesanku!"

"_Arasseo_."

**Pip**

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan dan melempar ponselnya ke sisi ranjang yang kosong. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur seharian ini, toh tidak ada Baekhyun yang akan mengomelinya karena membolos bekerja.

Ah... Chanyeol sudah merindukan Baekhyunnya. Padahal ia baru pergi kemarin siang.

Chanyeol terbangun dua jam kemudian, sekitar pukul 10 pagi. Setelah membersihkan diri dan sarapan, barulah namja jangkung itu mengecek pesan dari ibunya.

_**Datanglah ke rumah untuk makan malam nanti. Ada hal penting yang ingin Ibu katakan.**_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa ibunya mengundangnya makan malam di saat Baekhyun tidak ada? Biasanya, ibunya itu hanya akan mengundangnya ke rumah bersama Baekhyun untuk menanyakan perihal kehamilan Baekhyun yang tak kunjung terjadi.

"Yah... Sepertinya tidak masalah, daripada makan sendirian tanpa Baekhyunie," gumam Chanyeol yang kemudian mengetikan pesan balasan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan datang.

Chanyeol menatap lekat foto yang ia jadikan wallpaper di ponselnya, foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis. Ia sungguh merindukannya, ingin sekali sekedar mendengar suara manisnya. Namun ia harus menunggu malam hari untuk bisa menelpon kesayangannya itu, tidak ingin menganggu kesibukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bisa beristirahat Baek. Besok bersiaplah sebelum pukul 8 pagi. Segeralah beristirahat dan jangan kesiangan!"

"_Arasseo_. _Gomawo_, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya hingga punggung Kyungsoo, sekretarisnya menghilang dari lorong hotel yang ia tempati. Setelah itu ia berbalik, menutup pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun langsung menuju ranjang besar mewah yang terdapat di kamar tidur, menghempaskan punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Hari ini ia sibuk seharian, menghadiri beberapa pertemuan bisnis dan berkeliling mall untuk melihat berbagai jenis model pakaian. Berharap mendapat referensi untuk desain barunya nanti.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya. Tersenyum cerah mendapati pesan kiriman Chanyeol.

_**Baek, apa kau masih sibuk?**_

_**Baek hubungi aku begitu kau sudah santai, ok? Aku merindukanmu, sayang.**_

_**Ingat untuk tidak kelelahan atau aku akan menjemputmu ke sana jika aku dengar dari Kyungsoo!**_

Tidak mau membuat Chanyeol menahan rindunya itu lebih lama, jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak lincah di layar ponsel untuk menghubungi nomor Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, mengangkat punggungnya dan duduk bersandar pada bantal yang empuk.

Chanyeol tidak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya ia akan mengangkat panggilannya dalam 6 detik.

Hingga suara wanita terdengar yang membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak-

Baekhyun segera memutus panggilan itu dan mencoba menghubungi nomor Chanyeol kembali. Namun respon yang didapatnya sama, membuatnya kecewa sekaligus khawatir pada Chanyeol.

_**Chanyeol-ah, kau sedang apa? Hubungi aku kembali secepatnya tidak peduli jam berapapun itu.**_

_**Aku juga merindukanmu, Yeollie^^**_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan kemudian menjemput mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berada di jalan menuju rumah orangtuanya, akhirnya Chanyeol tiba. Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya, merasa tidak perlu parkir di dalam karena ia hanya akan makan malam kemudian kembali ke apartemennya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda," sambut seorang pelayan di rumahnya yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Chanyeol melesat masuk, langsung menuju ruang makan. Namun ia dibuat bingung karena meja makan yang bersih tanpa hidangan di atasnya.

"Oh, Chanyeol kau sudah tiba."

Suara ibunya dari belakang membuat Chanyeol refleks membalikan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung karena ibunya berpakaian lebih rapih dari biasanya dan memiliki tas di tangannya.

"_Eomma_? Kita tidak makan malam di rumah?"

"Ya, kita akan makan di luar. Ayo, _appa_mu sudah menunggu di mobil. Kau pakai mobilmu sendiri ya," ibunya melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

"Pergilah ke restoran yang biasanya, _eomma_ dan _appa_ duluan."

Chanyeol mendengus melihat mobil kedua orangtuanya yang sudah pergi duluan. "Ck, kenapa tidak janjian di sana saja?"

Jarak rumahnya ke restoran langganan keluarga Park tidak jauh, hanya memakan waktu 20 menit. Begitu memasuki restoran, Chanyeol menuju meja VVIP yang sudah ditempati kedua orangtuanya. Di atas meja pun sudah tersaji berbagai macam hidangan yang mewah.

Chanyeol menarik kursinya, duduk di hadapan orangtuanya yang bersebelahan.

"_Eomma_, kenapa kita makan di sini? Biasanya hanya saat tertentu saja kita ke sini..."

"Memang, seseorang akan datang. Dan ini berkaitan denganmu Chanyeol," ayahnya yang menjawab. Raut wajahnya yang serius sedangkan di sampingnya ibunya tersenyum mencurigakan membuat Chanyeol semakin heran.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Kang Hyeji _imnida_."

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan berpakaian elegan dan dewasa menghampiri meja keluarga Park. Rambutnya berwarna coklat, sedikit bergelombang dan tergerai rapih sebatas dada. Wanita itu membungkuk hormat kemudiam berdiri tegap dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Kedua orangtua Chanyeol menyambutnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya tanpa mempedulikan wanita di sampingnya. Chanyeol menerka-nerka siapakah wanita ini dan kenapa ia diundang makan malam bersama keluarganya.

"Nah, Chanyeol. Kenalkan, dia Kang Hyeji," ucap ibu Chanyeol, menarik kesadaran Chanyeol yang sempat melamun.

Chanyeol bangkit dan membungkuk pada wanita itu sebagai salam kemudian kembali duduk. Wanita bernama Kang Hyeji itu membalas dengan senyum dan anggukan singkat.

"Sekarang mari kita makan, setelah itu baru membicarakan maksud dari makan malam hari ini," ucap Tuan Park.

Mereka pun memulai memakan hindangan yang tersaji. Suasana hening, kecuali alunan musik yang dimainkan musisi yang bermain di atas panggung kecil di tengah ruangan restoran yang mereka tempati.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar sejam kemudian, makan malam berakhir. Chanyeol merasa sedikit menyesal mengikuti makan malam ini, karena ternyata tujuannya adalah untuk menyambut Kang Hyeji, putri pemilik SW Group, sahabat ayahnya.

Hyeji rencananya akan menetap seorang diri di Seoul, untuk mengurus perusahaan keluarganya sedangkan kedua orangtuanya menetap di Jepang. Itu merupakan bebannya sebagai anak tunggal, yang mengharuskannya untuk bertanggungjawab mengurus perusahaan keluarganya sebelum nantinya dibantu suaminya.

Karena Hyeji seorang diri di Seoul, keluarganya harus membantu menjaga Hyeji di Seoul. Ayah Chanyeol bersahabat baik dengan ayah Hyeji saat sama-sama bersekolah di Busan dulu. Itulah sebabnya keluarga Kang mempercayakan putri semata wayangnya untuk dijaga mereka.

"Nah Chanyeol, antarlah Hyeji ke apartemennya. Dia masih belum memiliki mobil untuk dibawa sendiri."

Ucapan Tuan Park membuat Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Ia melirik wanita yang duduk di sampingnya dengan malas. Wanita itu terus tersenyum padahal ia terang-terangan tidak ingin melakukan perintah ibunya.

"Baiklah, _abeoji_," Chanyeol bangkit dari bangkunya. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

Setelah membungkuk singkat pada kedua orangtuanya, Chanyeol bergegas meninggalkan keluar tanpa mau membuang waktu menunggu Hyeji.

Chanyeol masuk duluan ke mobilnya, disusul oleh Hyeji. Baru beberapa menit mobil berjalan, wanita itu sudah bertingkah.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, temani aku menemui temanku di Cityz Club ya?" pinta Hyeji tanpa berbasa-basi dengan bahasa informal seolah mereka sudah kenal dekat.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Tidak, aku akan menurunkanmu saja di sana kalau kau mau pergi ke sana."

Seakan tak menerima penolakan, Hyeji menyentuh dan mengguncang lengan kanannya sambil berucap dengan nada merajuk sekaligus mengancam. "Kumohon~ kau tega membiarkanku seorang diri pergi ke klub? Ayahmu pasti akan marah kalau tahu."

_"Memangnya siapa yang memintamu pergi ke klub? Bodoh__," _umpat Chanyeol dalam hati sambil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman wanita di sampingnya.

Tidak mau mendengar suara yang dibuat-buat manis -menggelikan- dari bibir Hyeji dan omelan ayahnya esok hari, akhirnya Chanyeol memilih mengiyakan permintaan wanita itu. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini saja."

"Kau baik sekali, Chanyeol-_ah_! Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku, dia pengusaha juga lho~"

"Ya, terserah."

Chanyeol tidak tertarik. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah menjauh dari wanita yang dari awal sudah menyebalkan ini, kemudian menelpon Baekhyun untuk mendengar suara suami mungilnya itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Next or no? ._.

Sorry for late update :(( karena banyak tanggal merah, tugas kuliah ikut banyak... Untuk update selanjutnya mungkin awal Juli ya karena aku gak ada libur sebelum itu (kecuali minggu lebaran) jadi waktu buat nulis gak banyak :"

Byeyoong!


End file.
